


Деловой подход

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Ничего личного.
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen/Ukko-Pekka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Деловой подход

Ночью Энси предпочитает довериться ножу – надежному, с лично заточенным до бритвенной остроты лезвием и березовой рукоятью, которая так ладно лежит в руке. Но днем – днем Энси может позволить себе выстрелить на звук, особенно если он очень подозрительный. После же выстрела нужно пойти и проверить, куда ушла пуля и нужно ли кого-то добить. Так Энси и делает.

В кустах лежит мужчина. Пуля скользнула по его виску – достаточно, чтобы содрать кожу и лишить сознания, недостаточно, чтобы убить. Везунчик. 

Мужчина крупный, крепкий, со светлыми волосами и открытым честным лицом, в одежде охотника. На шее болтается респиратор – и Энси удивляется. Неимунный, не-маг, в одиночку, в Тихом мире? Может, сумасшедший? Но тогда он далековато забрался. За этими мыслями она быстро и аккуратно промывает и обрабатывает рану, осматривает мужчину – нет ли признаков Болезни, а потом приводит его в чувство.

Первая его реакция – ударить и откатиться. Хорошо. Но после ранения движения его медленны и неуклюжи, так что Энси легко уворачивается. Сил его хватает ненадолго, он со стоном падает обратно на землю, ощупывая голову, и, наткнувшись на свежий бинт, медленно проводит по нему пальцами. Взгляд его будто бы мутноват.

\- Что случилось? – Голос его звучит хрипло, будто он давно не разговаривал.

\- Я случайно подстрелила тебя.

\- Сильно? – Ни капли осуждения или недовольства. Он тоже знает законы Тихого мира.

\- Не очень, пару дней отлежишься - и будешь, как новенький.

Мужчина кривится – все эмоции, как на ладони. Кажется, у него нет пары дней.

Он оценивающе осматривает Энси, и она позволяет ему это сделать. Ей нечего стесняться. Здоровье, иммунитет, магия, способность выжить за границей защищенных земель теперь куда важнее золотых кудрей и покладистого нрава, которые ценились раньше, если верить рассказам стариков. Энси всегда была популярна у мужчин своей деревни. Если бы не одно но, у нее уже давно была бы семья.

\- У тебя есть дети? – Вопрос не застает ее врасплох. В небольших поселениях есть куча проблем, и одна из них – отсутствие свежей крови. Вырождение так же страшно, как Сыпь.

Энси отрицательно качает головой.

\- Я из Сулкавы. Неиммунный, но в остальном абсолютно здоров и маг, как и мой брат. Если поможешь мне сегодня, я отдам тебе долг ребенком. 

Предложение заманчивое. Ведь так уж сложилось, что все маги на острове Энси – женского пола, а ей хочется гарантированно передать дар по наследству. Да и поселение этого охотника достаточно далеко… Она на мгновение задумывается – перед глазами появляется образ Тапсы, непривычно мнущегося, мямлящего, с букетом цветов в руках и тушей у ног. Из шкуры того лося сделаны перчатки, что сейчас защищают руки Энси. В роду Тапсы нет ни одного мага. Она моргает, и видение исчезает.

\- С чем тебе надо помочь? – спрашивает она.

Лицо мужчины омрачается.

\- Мой брат-близнец подцепил Сыпь. Я... Я не успел его убить, мы патрулировали раздельно в тот раз. Он стал монстром хуже тролля. Это существо, каде, может заражать разумы других магов. Он забрал двоих из нашей деревни, и вместе они убили всех неиммунных в соседней. Главное – нельзя смотреть ему в глаза, он захватит тебя сразу. Я ранил его два дня назад и должен догнать сегодня ночью, но в одиночку теперь не добью. У меня нет времени отлеживаться, он – угроза всем, кто остался жив. Поможешь?

Энси думает про старенькую уже маму, про Веети, который пылинки с жены сдувает, про Сату, ставшую кузену надежной опорой и поддержкой. Про ее мечты о ребенке. Про слишком беспечную Хилью, которую до сих пор боятся отпускать в одиночные рейды. Про Тапсу и Ильмари, про всех жителей своего острова, которых она обещала защитить. Обещала самой себе. Родятся ли у нее иммунные близнецы-маги? Если да, это будет везением под стать сегодняшней встрече. Риск стоит того.

Она кивает:

\- Договорились. Что нужно сделать?

Мужчина достает из кармана несколько исландских рунических амулетов и начинает объяснять.

Энси так и не спросит его имени.


End file.
